


I'm home

by kiraswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kira loves them, Mentioned Brett Talbot, Scott just really wants Kira to learn more about his culture, and she's home, and the food, he tells her she's the one, he's very proud to be Mexican, so is Melissa, they're so in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and his mom invite Kira over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so I decided that it'd be cute if Kira learned more about Scott's traditional food. I myself am Mexican so I decided to take advantage of that and wrote this :)

“Okay—I'm confused. Say it again.”

“Which part?”

“Everything.”

“Malia! You're supposed to be helping me! I'm stressing out.”

Malia twisted around in her chair. “I don't know why. I mean you've met Melissa a lot of times, you've talked to her, she likes you, you like her. What's the problem?”

Kira sighed. “This is really big. She invited me over for dinner. A traditional dinner, which means she's going to talk about their culture and I don't know anything about it. That's embarrassing! I'm going to look stupid and probably sound stupid and—oh my god do I look stupid when I eat?” Kira's eyes went wide. “I probably look stupid when I eat.”

Malia stopped spinning around. “Now you're stressing me out and I've been meditating lately and it's really worked so that's saying a lot.”

Kira continued, “You're not answering my question, does that mean I do look stupid when I eat—wait since when do you meditate?”

“Well my last name is literally in the word so I thought I'd try it.”

It took Kira a second to process this and when it hit her, the two girls started laughing.

“Oh my god, I get it! You put the Tate in meditate!”

Malia tried not to playfully roll her eyes, “That's what Brett said too.”

“Wow you and Brett Talbot meditate together? I didn't know you talked to him or even knew him.”

“Are you kidding? That's all she talks about. Brett this, Brett that.” Braeden's voice said from underneath Malia's car.

“He's cool, okay? He likes to go dancing, I like to go dancing too. He likes meditating, I like meditating too. Might as well do it together.” Malia argued.

“He likes making out and you like making out too, makes sense that you do it together.” Braeden teased.

“Wait you're with him _with him?_ It's not just a friendship?”

“Oh please, I wouldn't be surprised if they're having car sex and that's why her car's messed up.” Braeden scoffed.

Kira's eyes widened again, “And you didn't tell me?”

Malia glared at Braeden's feet, “You're so lucky you're under the car right now or else I'd throw something at you.”

“Yeah? I'm so scared.” Braeden sarcastically said.

“I'm scared to have dinner with Scott and his mom.” Kira added.

“I still don't get why.” Malia and Braeden chimed in unison.

“I don't know anything at all about Mexican culture.”

“Didn't you say your dad invited Scott over for dinner once and your parents talked about their background? I'm pretty sure Scott didn't know anything about Japanese or Korean culture before that night. Honestly, you're fine.” Braeden reassured.

“And isn't the dinner supposed to be about them showing you their traditions?” Malia stared.

Kira exhaled, “Okay, maybe you guys are right. I'm sorry, I may be overthinking it just a little.”

Braeden rolled out from underneath the car and sat up, raising an eyebrow at Kira, “Just a little?”

“Okay, maybe a lot.”

“You think?” Braeden asked rhetorically.

“What time is the dinner?”

“Friday.” Kira mumbled.

“It's Tuesday today Kira.” Malia pointed out.

“I know. I only have like three days to see what I'm going to wear and what I'm going to say—”

Malia stopped her, “You're not auditioning for a school play, you're having dinner with your boyfriend and his mom, who loves you, so you shouldn't be worried.”

Kira took a deep breath. “Valid point. Thank you, I'm done.”

Braeden was scrubbing oil off her hands, “Good. Bring me the leftovers.”

“Bring us the leftovers.” Malia corrected.

Kira smiled at them both and they smiled back.

“So, do you really have car sex with Brett?” Kira teased.

Malia rolled her eyes this time, “Don't listen to Braeden.”

Braeden grinned, “Right. Don't listen to the person who saves your life and fixes your car.”

 

* * *

 

When Friday came around, Lydia insisted that she go home with Kira after school so that she could help her get ready. Kira agreed (was relieved actually) and dragged Malia along too. 

Kira showered, put on one of Scott's over sized shirts that he had left at her house, and was now sitting on her bed as Lydia went through her clothes. 

“So?” 

“Hm, I don't know, it depends.” Lydia started. 

“On what?”

“Are you going to have dinner with him and his mom and then go up to his room and fuck?”

Kira choked on her granola bar. Lydia waited for a response.

“Well?” Lydia tried again. 

“Well I don't know! I mean technically speaking Scott and I don't do  _that._  We—”

Malia put down the magazine she was going through, “Okay first thing,” she looked at Lydia, “you just made Kira nervous.” Then she looked at Kira, “Second thing, you're lying.”

Lydia smirked. “Of course she is. How are you going to date someone like Scott and not—”

Kira didn't let her finish, “I just meant—we make love, okay?”

“Okay well you can wear this shirt,” Lydia put it down on the bed, “When you're having dinner it's nice and formal, but when you're alone with him you can show skin. It's an invitation, he'll know and obviously accept it.”

“We're not going to do anything like that while his mom is just downstairs.”

Malia looked up from her magazine again, “And? Stiles and I used to do that all the time.”

“I thought Kira would be ready by now.” Braeden said from the doorway. 

Malia shot up, “Where have you been? I was about to go hunting for deer if you didn't show up in the next ten minutes.” 

“There was a lot of orders,” Braeden explained. “And I got into a argument with some rude ass guy. I won by the way.”

“You guys bought dinner?” Kira asked.

“We've got to eat something while we wait for you to come back.” Malia shrugged. 

“Don't you think it's weird that her parents will come home and see us on their couch, but not Kira herself?” Braeden claimed.

“They don't mind.” Kira shrugged too.

“Change now.” Lydia handed her the outfit she had chosen. “You don't want to be late.” 

“Right.” Kira stood up and glanced at the girls.

“What?”

“Well I have to change.” Kira mumbled.

Lydia didn't blink. 

Malia raised an eyebrow. “I've seen you naked plenty of times.” 

“Nice.” Lydia nodded. “You guys are finally doing threesomes with Scott?”

Braeden left the room. 

“Lydia!” Kira was pink. 

“Yeah we are! How'd you know?” Malia pretended to be surprised. 

“Malia!” Kira shoved her.

Malia laughed. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. We're leaving.” 

Lydia and Malia pushed each other out the room.

 

* * *

 

 Scott picked her up at eight. His shirt was nice, his cologne smelled good, and his smile was cute as always.

“Hey.” He beamed at her when she opened the door.  

“Hey.” She grinned back. 

“Hey.” Lydia popped up from behind Kira. “Please tell me you did not come pick her up in your motorcycle.” 

“I didn't. I borrowed my mom's car.” 

Lydia released the breath she had been holding in. “Good. Romantic. There's still hope for teenage boys.”

“Eh.” Kira teased.  

Scott faked being offended. 

“I'm kidding of course.” Kira leaned in to give him a kiss. 

Lydia scratched the top of her head. 

“Lydia come on, the movie is starting!” Malia shouted from the living room. 

“Stop cockblocking.” Braeden called. 

Scott laughed. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yes she is.” Lydia confirmed as she shoved Kira out the door. “Have a great night! Don't come home early!”

With that, she closed the door. 

“I hope my parents have insurance for the house.” Kira commented as they got into the car. 

“Why?”

“Malia might burn it down trying to make popcorn.”

Scott laughed again. 

“You're so beautiful.” 

“Scott—”

“I don't care if I'm being cheesy. You're so beautiful and I don't think I tell you that enough.”

Kira was glad it was dark because her face was burning. “You tell me everyday.”

“Still not enough.” 

He leaned in to kiss her and despite dating him for almost a year, Kira was getting butterflies in her stomach. How good had she been in her previous life that she had gotten so lucky in this one? 

Scott's lips were so soft and his hands were so gentle and suddenly he pulled away. 

“Scott?” Kira whispered.

But Scott was looking past her with an amused expression and she turned around to see Malia, Lydia, and Braeden's heads sticking out a window. 

“Why are you guys still here?” “Atleast turn on the car!” “I can't believe you're leaving your own mom hanging like this!” 

Scott turned on the car as Kira stuck her tongue out at the girls. 

Scott drove off right when Lydia started making a heart with her hands while Braeden and Malia acted like they were making out.

 

* * *

 

The ride was quiet, a comfortable quiet and Scott held her hand the whole way. 

When they got to his house, Melissa greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told her she was excited for Kira to taste the food she had cooked. 

“And I'm sorry for not dressing nicer.” She was wearing a Mexico jersey. “The team just finished playing. World Cup qualifiers are a big deal.” 

“It's okay. The jersey's pretty.” Kira complimented. 

Melissa thanked her and told her she looked nice and Kira smiled.

When Kira saw the food on the dinner table, she almost drooled. It all looked so good. 

“Wow—this all looks amazing and smells amazing and—wow.” Kira gushed. 

“Just wait until you taste it. Tastes better than it looks.” Scott said. 

“Not possible.” 

“Very possible.” 

Kira didn't know what to put on her plate. Ms. McCall had prepared more than one dish and more than one drink. 

She must've read Kira's mind because she immediately started to explain what each thing was. 

“These are enchiladas de queso y pollo, cheese and chicken. These are taquitos de papa, they're filled with potatoes. These are tamales. I made corn, chicken and beef tamales. It's all up to you and which you prefer.” Ms. McCall continued, “I also made guacamole and my special chile.” 

“This all looks so good, I don't know what to choose.” Kira admitted. 

“And the drinks—” Scott pointed at the pitcher with white water, “that's horchata.” Then to the one that was a dark red. “That one's jamaica.”

“Which one do you like more?” 

Scott dimpled at her. “Honestly? I can't choose. They're both so good.”

“Pretty big debate in the Latino community with these two drinks. It's hard to choose.” Melissa chuckled. 

“There's rice and beans too. I'll go get them.” Scott started to get up but his mom stopped him. 

“It's fine honey. I'll go get it.” And she disappeared into the kitchen. 

“What do you think?” Scott asked. 

“I think that I don't know what I should get and that's a really good thing.” 

He put a taquito de papa on her plate. “Try this with some crema, sour cream and salsa de tomate. Tomato sauce. Don't forget the guacamole.”

Kira put the creme, sauce and guacamole on her plate and dipped her taco in it, then took a bite. 

She nodded enthusiastically as she tasted the the potatoes inside the taco. 

And that's how it went. 

Scott put an enchilada on her plate and she ate it. He served her beans and rice, she ate that. He put a beef tamale on her plate and she ate it as well. 

“Here—try some horchata so the food will go down easy.” Ms. McCall joked as she poured her a cup. 

Kira happily drank it. Mexican food tasted amazing. Especially Scott's mom's food.  

“It's so sweet. I love it!” Kira said after a few gulps. “What's it called again?” 

“Horchata.” Scott informed her. 

“Definitely going to tell my mom to buy this from now on.” 

“There's no need for that. I'd be happy to make you some whenever you want.” Ms. McCall offered. 

“Thank you.”

“Do you want another tamale?” Scott asked. 

“You know when Scott was younger he used to eat the tamales de elote with creme and milk. His abuelita thought it was disgusting but he loved it.” 

Scott grinned. “I still love it.” 

“Why would you want to drink it with milk when you have horchata!” Kira teased. 

They all laughed. 

And Melissa told Kira stories about how they used to dress Scott as a charro (a special Mexican suit that is usually worn by Mariachi groups and men with horses) for Halloween.

And how they used to go to Mexico every summer and Scott loved playing fútbol (soccer) with the other kids in the street.

And how in 2006, when Mexico had lost the World Cup to Argentina, their whole family cried and a 7 year old Scott refused to acknowledge fútbol for months because he was so heartbroken.

And how in elementary school, Scott had worn a poncho and waraches to school for a whole month and even when the other kids thought he looked ridiculous, little Scott had said that his people wore this and so would he because he was proud of his roots. 

And how Scott used to help braid his girl cousins' hair (ribbons included) for the 16th of September celebrations and he danced with them to the bandas in the plazas.

Scott blushed through the stories while Kira ‘awed’.

When they all finished eating, Kira and Scott helped Melissa clean the table and wash the dishes. 

Scott put all the leftovers in containers because he had gotten a text half way through dinner (from Malia) telling him to save it for her and the girls. 

“Thank you for this wonderful dinner. Everything is amazing and I loved it all. Including Scott's childhood stories.” Kira told Melissa right before her and Scott went up to his room.

 “She loves you. Not more than me, but she definitely loves you a lot.” Scott said as he changed into some sweats. 

Kira fixed her blouse the way Lydia had told her to, so that it exposed her shoulders while he wasn't looking. 

“I think I might love your mom more than I love you. Do you think that will be a problem?” 

Scott gleamed at her. “Might be a problem.” 

He walked over and sat across from her, putting his hands on each of her sides, pulling her close to him. 

”I can't wait.” 

“For?” 

Their faces were really close to each other. Kira wanted to kiss him. 

“For us to have a kid. They're going to be so proud to be Japanese, Korean, and Chicano. We'll teach them to be so proud of who they are and where they come from, just like we are.” 

Kira's heart was beating at the speed of light and she knew he could hear. 

_Scott wanted to start a family with her._

“A kid huh?” 

Scott kissed one of her bare shoulders, “Yes. I've decided.” 

She was trying not to smile too wide, but it was helpless. 

“Decided what exactly?” 

“Decided that you're the one. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one I'm going to die loving.” 

Kira cupped his face and caressed one of his cheeks with one of her thumbs. “That's funny because that's exactly how I feel about you. I love you.” 

“I love you so much sometimes I don't know how to explain it.” 

“Than show me.” Kira whispered. 

So Scott laid her down underneath him and started by kissing her with all the passion and love flowing through his body. 

And technically speaking, Kira wasn't in her house, but she definitely knew that she was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hopefully soon I can get another scira fanfic done in the next few days! it'll be more domestic and fluffy :)
> 
> also I think this is really long? I'm sorry.


End file.
